Sakura Matou
|-|Sakura Matou = |-|Dark Sakura = Summary Sakura Matou (間桐 桜, Matō Sakura) is one of the three main heroines of Fate/stay night and the Master of Rider in the Fifth Holy Grail War. Sakura is the younger, adopted sister of Shinji Matou and biological sister of Rin Tohsaka. She has a long standing and obvious crush on Shirou, who sees her as family. After Shirou's confrontation with Shinji, Sakura would often visit Shirou's home to help him with his daily chores. Powers and Stats Tier 9-B, Unknown with The Shadow, At least 7-B with Shadow Giants Name: Sakura Matou Origin: Fate/Stay Night Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Mage, The Black Grail, Avatar of All Evils in the World Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Shadow Manipulation, Absorption, Corruption, Soul Manipulation, Can summon shadow giants with power equal to a Servant to fight for her, Teleportation via her shadows, Uses shadow tentacles that harm spirits and minds, Corrosive touch that breaks things down to their constituent particles and converts it into more magical energy, Regeneration (Mid) Attack Potency: Wall level (Despite her virtually limitless magical energy, Sakura's output is only equal to Rin's), Unknown with The Shadow, At least City level with Shadow Giants (A single Shadow Giant is comparable to a Servant's Noble Phantasm, and Lancer's thrown Gae Bolg is said to be average in terms of destructive power for a Noble Phantasm). Ignores conventional durability with many of her abilities. Speed: Normal Human, possibly Hypersonic+ to High Hypersonic reactions (Has attacks that can tag Rin and Servants. Sakura was confident she can beat Rider in straight combat) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Class KJ Durability: Wall level, regeneration makes her hard to kill Stamina: Nigh-inexhaustible (Has almost one trillion units of magic energy, opposed to the 25-100 for average magi) Range: Varies (Depends on her state and how long she extends her shadow, potentially city-wide range) Standard Equipment: Saber Alter, Dark Berserker, and The Shadow Intelligence: Ordinary school girl with limited mage training. Weaknesses: The Grail gradually corrupts her mind as she absorbs more souls. Overconfident. Sadistic and enjoys torturing her opponents. Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Cursed Boundary Layer:' An extending dark layer of shadows around Sakura. This is the combination of her affinity with Imaginary Numbers (shadow), the Matou family magecraft and the power of Angra Mainyu. It has a plethora of functions like teleportation, absorbing magic power, deconstruction of matter to pure magic power, binding spirits, repairing damage done to her, summoning shadow monsters with a will of their own or dragging people down to her own realm. Sakura's element is notably the best against spiritual beings like Servants. Her magic only works on humans because of its ridiculously strong output. The shadows casually overwhelmed Saber's magic resistance and corrupted her easily to be Dark Saber. Due to the influence of the Grail her magecraft is the imitation of the Third Magic, Heavens Feel. As such she can absorb and toy around with souls, even turning them into like a motion engine to generate magic power. *'Shadow Giants:' Sakura can immediately summon roughly 7-8 Shadow Giants to her protection. Each giant is made out of roughly 1000 units of prana (note: that's Saber's remaining storage of power in her weakened form we mostly know in F/SN) and claimed to be as strong as a Servant. They're rather lacking in feats but presumably they have the same properties as Sakura's shadow-based attacks. The Shadow Giants act independently from Sakura's thoughts but take her aims and well-being as their prime directive. There's no known limit for the number of Shadow Giants. *'Angra Mainyu:' The infamous All Evils of the World. Angra Mainyu is a vengeful spirit imbued by all the hatred of humanity. He's a creature residing inside the Holy Grail and the reason behind its corrupted nature. He was once a Servant called Avenger in the 3rd Grail War and now the "Servant" of Sakura. Angra Mainyu is using her as a vessel for his resurrection. Once manifested in a physical form, the magical power was said to be enough to instantly obliterate Fuyuki City and soon ending the history of Humanity. *'Shadow Tentacles:' Black muddy tendrils that originate from Sakura's layer of shadow. These tentacles are powerful enough to severely damage the walls of the Einzbern castle but more importantly even small contact with these cause severe burning pain that can immediately rob normal humans from their mind. The tentacles also drain the life-force and magic power of the opponent plus aid Sakura to drag her victims down into her shadow dimension. Like her other attacks, the shadow tentacles are exceptionally strong against spiritual beings like Servants. *'Dark Prana Bomb:' Blob of dark mass of magic power that can be summoned from any shadow in Sakura's range. In appearance these are similar to a huge water balloon which is about to explode from the excess energy. Upon detonation it releases a blast of corrupted prana in all directions. *'Void Blast:' Reduces everything in a certain area to its constituent parts. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fate/Stay Night Category:Nasuverse Category:Humans Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Tragic Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Murderers Category:Absorption Users Category:Yanderes Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Soul Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Berserkers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Tier